icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddie Benson
Freddie Benson '''(born '''Fredward Karl Benson on February 8, 1994) is Carly's apartment neighbor and the iCarly's technical producer. He has a crush on Carly, but Carly only thinks of him as a friend. As such, he often acts as a pushover, constantly trying always to impress Carly (although he does have his limits). As seen in almost every episode, he is stubborn, but Carly can get him to do a lot of things. He will do anything to please her-even if she doesn't want him to.He also gets mad at other boys if they try to flirt with Carly. He is stuck in an ongoing feud with Sam Puckett, who constantly makes fun of him (such as when Sam refers to him as the show's "geek".) But their enemyship is proven to be more like friendship in the later episodes. He and Sam also share a kiss in iKiss. For a short time, he had a girlfriend named Valerie, but they broke up when he realized she was using him. Freddie has an over-protective, incredibly embarrassing mother, who doesn't trust Spencer Shay and spies on him because she feels he is harmful to her "Little Freddie". She is also very upset that Freddie has not developed leg hair, to the extent that in the episode iWanna Stay With Spencer, she calls Spencer to ask him when he began to develop leg hair. He wears both boxers and normal briefs and once slept naked with his socks on. He hates to go to Build-a bra and Glitter Gloss. Freddie is played by Nathan Kress. He is revealed to be ticklish when Carly gives him a light tummy tickle in iReunite With Missy. Family It is known that Freddie's uncle is a carpenter, and that his great-great grandfather was a fencer in the circus group called the "Fencin' Benson's" and Freddie has a cousin named Amanda and an aunt named Jennifer. He is in love with Carly but he kisses Sam in the episode iKiss. His full birth date is on February 8, 1994. Relationships *'Carly Shay:' Freddie and Carly have a friendship between them, but Freddie has an obvious crush on Carly. He is not above asking for things like a date or a kiss from her, but they remain friends. Carly did give Freddie a slight kiss on the nose in one episode. In iFence, she went to get a smoothie with him, to make up for a tick bath he was forced to take, which was arguably a date. Also, in the ending of "iSpeed Date", Carly and Freddie dance slowly together. When Amber Tate hurts Freddie in iCarly Saves TV, she stands up for him. Freddie also sees Carly in a "likey-likey" way, which Carly knows, as seen in the "iFight Shelby Marx" special. When one of the comments for the home-made video of Carly challenging Shelby describes Carly as a twig, she responds with "I'm not a twig! I get curvier every day." and Freddie says," I know", while looking and smiling at her. Carly then says, "Eyes up, dude!" During "iSaved Your Life," Freddie and Carly kiss more than once, and almost become a couple, but Sam tells Freddie that Carly only likes him because he saved her life. Freddie breaks up with her and decides to possibly get back together if she likes him when he heals. (2010 - temporary) *'Samantha Puckett:' Sam and Freddie have an arguable relationship. Sometimes, they are shown to get along rather well, at others, it has been known to raise to physical violence. Freddie often loses bets to Sam, but he won once with a cupcake fight (iGive Away a Car), forcing Sam to drink pickle juice, which she coincidentally enjoyed. In many episodes, there have been signs that they may end up together. One example is in iKiss, where they are shown to potentially have romantic feelings for each other, going so far as to share their first kiss. In iThink They Kissed Carly questioned if they liked it, but they didn't give an answer. Although in iKiss they both admitted it was nice and they complimented each other on their good work. *Some episodes hint that Carly and Freddie may end up together but there are also episodes that link to Sam and Freddie ending up together. As of now, no one is certain of the true outcome. *'Valerie': Freddie and Valerie had a relationship in the episode iWill Date Freddie. Freddie and Valerie became so close that he offered to take care of the technical problems in her web show,The Valerie Show. Eventually, Carly and Sam won him back and Valerie's show went downhill. *'Mrs. Benson: ' Freddie's neurotic mother. She is overprotective, to the point of having a chip planted into his head without his knowledge. Freddie has stated that her paranoid fear that he'll buy a bus ticket and leave her if she gives him more than eight dollars a month as not really weird, suggesting he will eventually do it. She also gives him tick baths. Freddie one day in IMoveOut, Moves out from his mothers interfearence and lives alone for 100$ a month. By the end of the episode, he moves back in with his mother. *'Melanie:' Sam's twin, who turns out to be the total opposite of her. In iTwins they go out on a date and Melanie kisses him. In IThink They Kissed, he says his second kiss with Sam "might have been Sam´s twin sister...I´m still fuzzy about the whole "Melanie"-thing." This implies he has accepted Melanie as being real by then, but still isn´t sure which one he took on that date. (2009) *'Shannon Mitchell': A girl who had a crush on him in IWin a Date. They are involved in a triple date together. *'Shelby Marx: '''Freddie asks himself how to make her his future wife when they watch her fight at the beginning of IFight Shelby Marx. Over the course of the episode, he makes several awkward attemts to get her attention, but she states he creeps her out. *'Magic Malika: She asks him to the Girls Choice Dance in ISpeed Date and they end up going together even though he didn't want to. *Tasha: Gibby's current girlfriend. Gibby accused Freddie of stealing his girlfriend and challenged him to a fight, but he learns that it was just a big misunderstanding. *Leslie:' A girl he went on a double date with along with Spencer in IWas A Pageant Girl. She ended up leaving after being ignored most of the night. *'Rona: She is his girlfriend in the alternate reality of IChristmas. She is extremely pushy towards him and Carly says noone likes her. Enemies *Nevel Papperman:''' Nevel, who hates Freddie's hacking and all of iCarly, tries to destroy iCarly. He got warned by the U.S. Army that he would go to prison if this happened again. *Lewbert *Mr.Howard *Doug Toader *Fred *Brad Technology Lover Freddie loves technology. He is very good at it and can make many special affects happen on iCarly. He likes to listen to music on PearPods . he likes technical things and is iCarly's Tecnical Producer. He is a part of the AV club. The Freddie Breakfast Way Freddie's favorite breakfast is a toasted bagel with cream cheese and jelly. Category:Characters Category:1994 births